


Lost Raven

by summertuvok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertuvok/pseuds/summertuvok
Summary: Sirius Black and Severus Snape are Harry's parents. Lucius is Harry's mate.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Dear Harry,  
If you are reading this then Lily and I died before you turned 16. We wrote this letter to let you know somethings and to prepare you for your 16th birthday. Please forgive us for the part we played in what we are going to tell you and know that we loved you very much.  
First, we must tell you that we are not your parents. Our son died when he was just 9 months old. Only a few close friends knew that he had died. One day not long before you turned 1 year old, Dumbledore brought you to us. He told us that your parents needed to keep you safe from Voldemort. I knew then that something might have been wrong with the situation but we were friends with one of your parents. So, we said that we would take care you for him, not for Dumbledore but for your Papa. A week after you were brought to us we found out that he had taken you from your Papa and did a very strong memory charm on a couple of different people. He was made to believe that his son died not ours. We lost our friendship because Dumbledore did this to him.  
Lily and I both did a charm over you shortly after we found out about what Dumbledore had done. It will activate on your 16th birthday and it will remove all the spells that Dumbledore put on people about you. We linked it to your magical signature so that it would remove spells and charms he placed even after we did the charm. Lily wanted to do the charm right away and we tried but it turned out we do not have enough magical power between us, however if we linked it with your power that you will come into on your 16th then it should be enough power.  
Your Papa is Severus Snape, he was your bearer. I remember when he discovered he was pregnant with you. He was so happy. Lily and I were expecting our own little bundle and so we all became close friends. I am sure that we knew who your father was but unfortuantely it seems that someone, probably Dumbledore, has erased that memory. We do hope that once Severus' memory comes back that he will be able to tell you who your father is.  
Your name is Raven, I can't remember your full name. I am sure that is because it would give away who your father is. Lily placed a glamour charm on you that will remove on your birthday as well. You have your Papa's eyes and his hair, I am sorry that we glamoured you with my hair. We glamoured you to look just like our little boy we lost.  
Now Severus never told us that he was part creature but I am pretty sure he is a Veela. If I am correct you will come into your creature inheritance at the same time as everything else. We know that it is a lot to take in but you need to be told. Also, your birthday is not July 31st like you have been told more than likely. Your birthday is June 27th. This letter should have found you on June 26th. I know that this means you have not been given a lot of time to adjust to everything before it all happens but we are afraid of who might try to interfere with making things right.  
Remember that we do love you even if you were not ours. You were adopted by both Lily and I so you are still the Evans and Potter heirs. You have multiple vaults from both of our families. You may have been told that Lily was a muggleborn but she was not. She came from a pureblood family, she was the first Witch to be born after generations of squibs.  
After your birthday please go to Gringotts and get control of all of your vaults, also do an inheritance test so that you know all that you have. Do not trust Dumbledore. You can trust your Papa and his best friend Lucius. I know that they may seem like harsh people but that is what happens when you are forced to do something you never wanted to. Neither Severus nor Lucius wanted to be part of the Death Eaters but they were forced into spying for the light. I am hoping that the war is over by the time you get this letter.  
Give your Papa a chance, I know he misses you a lot and loves you more than anyone would ever truly believe he is capable of.  
Love,  
Lily and James Potter.

Harry couldn't believe what he had just read. The people he thought were his parents weren't his parents, but the most hated professor in Hogwarts was his Papa. Harry wasn't Harry he was Raven. He liked the name Raven. He hoped everything went smoothly during the next day and then he would do just as James suggested and head to Gringotts. He was going to change his account manager though because he did not trust that goblin at all.  
He figured that his Papa did love him very much to still be so bitter about James' son surviving when his did not, after all this time. He could understand that he just hoped that his Papa still loved him and could get over the fact that he was Harry bloody Potter. However, he knew that things were going to be very different from now on and he was excited about that. He had a family and obviously the blood wards never did anything because he was not blood related to his "family" where he lived. So obviously Albus Dumbledore had to have known that Lily and James were not his parents, as he was the one who set the wards on the Dursley house. Raven started to think that maybe he should have the goblins check the wards on the house to see what was actually set. After his birthday the next day he would be leaving and finding new accommodations and he would never have to return no matter what.  
\------  
The next day Raven, (he was Raven now not Harry, he never really was Harry), decided to pack all of his things that he owned into his trunk so he could leave as soon as possible after he came into his power and his inheritance. He was not sure what time everything would happen so he wanted to be ready when it did.  
At 5:26 pm he started to feel a warm tingle all over his body. He could feel all the foreign magic leaving his body, it started to become very painful and after about 15 minutes it seemed to stop. Then he felt his magic expand, he could feel all of his power it was a lot more then he thought it was going to be. He hoped that it meant that the charms that Lily and James had placed would work and that all of the people who Dumbledore had messed with would be okay.  
Shortly after his power came he thought everything was done, he was a little disappointed that he was not a Veela like his Papa but he knew that his Papa would love him anyways. All of a sudden, he doubled over in pain and large dark black wings sprouted from his back. He just laid on the bed waiting for the pain to pass, then he would figure out how to get his wings to disappear for a while.  
After about an hour Raven was able to calm down enough to will his wings to go back into his body. He could feel something new in his heart like something was missing. He definitely needed to find out more about Veela and what he could expect now.  
Raven got up and cleaned the room, he then shrunk his trunk and left the house on Privet drive forever, he was never going to return. He walked down the street to the corner and signaled for the Knight Bus. He was headed to Diagon Alley and to Gringotts.  
\----  
He arrived in Diagon Alley and made his way toward Gringotts Bank. On the way there he accidently bumped into a man. This man made his stomach tighten and his head spin. Why he did not know. He knew that he needed to get to the bank and get everything sorted out and then get as much information on Veela as soon as possible.  
When he arrived at Gringotts, he was greeted by his account manager, Hornhook.  
"Right this way Mr. Potter." the goblin indicated to Raven.  
"First, I want a new account manager as you have not been forth coming with me for all the years I have been in the Magical world. I would like Griphook to take over." the goblin nodded and left. As Griphook came over he knew that there was a lot he was going to have to do to keep this wizard happy.  
"Mr. Potter, it seems a lot has happened for you in the last couple of days."  
"Yes, first you will soon see that my name is not Harry Potter anymore but Raven, I am not sure what my full name is but my Papa is Severus Snape. Griphook can we please go to your office and talk and I want to do an inheritance test as well as securing my vaults so no one but myself can get into them." Raven said to Griphook.  
"Yes, we can do all that right now." Griphook led Raven down to his managers’ office, well his office now.  
They both sat down and Griphook took out a piece of parchment and a small silver knife.  
"I need you to prick your finger and drop three drops of blood onto this parchment. It will then tell us of all your inheritances and your genealogy as well."  
Raven did as he was told and the parchment started to glow and words started to form. 

Adopted Name: Harry James Potter  
Adopted Mother: Lily Evans Potter  
Adopted Father: James Harrison Potter  
Given Name: Raven Severus Black  
Maternal Parent: Severus Tobias Snape  
Paternal Parent: Sirius Orion Black

Inheritances from Adopted Mother:  
Lord Hufflepuff  
Lord Evans  
Inheritances from Adopted father:  
Lord Gryffindor  
Lord Potter  
Inheritances from Maternal Parent:  
Heir Snape  
Heir Prince  
Heir Ravenclaw  
Inheritances from Paternal Parent:  
Heir Black  
Heir Slytherin  
Griphook looked at the paper and was amazed. Here was the lost heir to the four founders of Hogwarts. He called for another goblin to go and get the rings they needed. They needed to do the rituals now so that Raven would be as protected as possible. When the goblin returned Griphook looked at Raven and started to explain everything to him.  
"I have retrieved all the Lord and Heir rings you need to place each on your hand one at a time while they test your magic to confirm you are the Lord or Heir to that family and/or magical line. These will help you close your vaults and they will help protect you from people who wish to do you harm.”  
“Griphook, I am confused. Sirius Black died a couple of weeks ago. Why I am only named his heir shouldn’t I be the Lord now.” Raven asked.  
“Mr. Black, Lord Sirius Black is not dead. I do not know why you think he is but if he was the titles would not be listed as heir.” This made Raven somewhat happy. Maybe Sirius wasn’t dead and he could get to know his father as his father not his godfather.  
They did the rituals and after about 2 hours they were finally done. He went to his vaults and retrieved some books. Raven made most of the rings invisible as there were just too many and he thought it looked weird.  
Raven left Gringotts and went to find a nice hotel that would be discreet. He chose the one that Griphook had recommended and booked it for the next 2 weeks. He then took out the books that he got from one of his vaults. They were books on Veela and what to expect after coming into one's Veela inheritance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Meanwhile somewhere not too far away a number of different people had collapsed do to extreme pain with the removal of many different spells and charms that had been placed on them by Dumbledore.  
\-----  
Severus Snape was not happy, he was on the floor in pain while the spells and charms that Dumbledore had placed on him were removed. As he laid there he couldn't believe that someone could do this to him.  
After an hour had passed Severus was finally able to get up off the floor and sit on the couch in his rooms at Hogwarts. He sat there for what felt like ages as he reviewed all that had happened in his life. His mate did not hate him he was charmed to hate him. Their son had not died he had been kidnapped. As Severus was coming to terms with what Dumbledore had done to him and his loved ones, two owls flew into the room and the letters fell onto the table in front of him.  
He opened the first one. 

Severus Snape,  
We apologize for what we unwittingly helped Dumbledore do to you and our friends. Somehow, he convinced us that you wanted Raven protected from the Dark Lord and so we took Raven into our home. Very few people knew that our Harry had died just three months earlier from a very bad case of the flu. You knew but you were one of our best friends. I remember when we became friends when you and Lily were both pregnant. You both had bonded so much and it made me realize that she is your sister in everything but blood.  
As of now we have written this letter in the hopes that once Raven turns 16 the charms that Lily and I placed on him will help remove all the spells and charms that Dumbledore placed on anyone in regards to Raven slash Harry. If you are reading this letter then the charms worked and you should have all your memories now. Also Raven no longer looks like Lily and I he now looks like you and his father.  
We wrote a letter to Raven explaining everything to him but we could not tell him who his father was because Dumbledore removed our memories of him from our minds. Please find your son and explain everything to him. He knows everything. Trust Lucius but do not trust Dumbledore he wants to control Raven for some reason. We can only hope that the war is over and that he is safe.  
Your friend,  
Lily and James Potter

Severus read the letter and cried. His son was alive but how would he react to how he had treated him over the years. He picked up the other letter and opened it and read it. 

Lord Prince-Snape-Ravenclaw,  
We are writing to inform you that your heir has come into Gringotts and claimed his heir rings. He wanted the extra protection that these rings provide him.  
He wanted me to also let you know he forgives you and wants to be your son, you can find him at 456 shallow lane off Diagon Alley room 890. He awaits your arrival. He said you could bring someone you trust if you wish but no one else. If anyone else show up he will leave and not return. He says do not trust Dumbledore.  
He would like you to arrive the day after tomorrow. He is still resting from his inheritance.  
Account Manager for Lord Potter-Evans-Hufflepuff-Gryffindor and Heir Prince-Snape-Slytherin-Black- Ravenclaw,  
Griphook

My son wants me to come to him and he forgives me. I need to go get this friend I trust. Severus folded both letters up and put them in his robes. He then walked over to the floo and flooed over to his trusted friends.  
\----  
Lucius Malfoy was sitting in his living room reading a new law book he had just acquired. Suddenly his head felt on fire when the memory charms and spells were lifted. When he woke a couple of hours later he knew he needed to change some things about his life. He heard a noise coming from outside the window and when he looked up he saw an owl headed his way.  
He opened the window and the owl dropped a letter in his lap. Lucius noticed it was from Gringotts.  
Lord Malfoy,  
It has come to our attention that you are a Veela and as such should have bonded with your mate. It has also come to our attention that said mate has finally reached his inheritance and as such your current marriage has been declared invalid, and as such you no longer have a legitimate heir for the Malfoy house.  
If you could come to Gringotts, we can help you legalize everything until you bond with your mate.  
Account Manager,  
Griphook  
Lucius knew this was good and bad news but he wasn't sure how his son Draco was going to take this. He knew that when he found his mate, his mate and him together could name Draco as Heir but until then Draco would only be Heir until he found his mate. He called a house elf and had Draco brought to him.  
Draco came into the room and he explained everything to him. As predicted he was not happy with the idea of not being the Malfoy heir anymore but he knew it could happen since his father had not found his mate yet. He hoped that his father's mate would still let him be the Malfoy heir but he would not get upset if he wasn't. He was very happy at least that Narcissa was no longer going to be causing problems. Draco told his father to have a good day and went to spend some time with his friends.  
Lucius decided to go to Diagon alley and Gringotts to sort everything out until his mate and him bonded. While in the Alley shopping he bumped into a very handsome young man, he knew immediately that this man was his mate however by the time he turned around to find out the young man’s name he had disappeared.  
The next day. . ..  
Lucius was sitting in his sitting room on his couch reading another new book about creature rights when he started to feel light headed. He knew it was the bond that had started to form between his mate and himself. He also knew that he needed to find his mate soon but he was not sure where to start. He was reading everything he could on creature inheritances and Veela particularly to see if anything would be able to help him out.  
"Severus to what do I owe your visit too today?" Lucius asked as Severus flooed into his sitting room.  
"Have you had the charms and spells removed as well, Lucius? My son is still alive and wants me to meet with him. He also said I could bring my trusted friend. His letter stated that not to trust Dumbledore but I could trust you. So, I assume he meant I should bring you with me." Severus explained to Lucius.  
"Well yes I have had the charms and spells removed. Narcissa is not my mate and our marriage has been deemed invalid and she has been removed from the wards on all my homes as of now and she cannot get into my vaults either. I have talked with Draco as well to let him know what is going on. He seems to be happy that he does not have to deal with her anymore though I am not sure if that will be the case for long. Though she did seem to shoot herself in the leg on that one as she has never showed any care for him in his whole life." Lucius smiled at Severus.  
Lucius and Severus decided to go and meet with Raven the next day. When they got to the hotel they were met in the lobby by two other people.  
\-----  
Sirius Black was furious. He had a mate and a son and he had had those memories taken from him. No wonder his life seemed so empty. Remus was nearby also seething from what he had just learned. His best friends were all betrayed by the one person they thought that they could trust. He did not know how Severus or Sirius would handle this betrayal because it affected everything in their lives and what they could have had together and as a family.  
Sirius was sitting quietly trying to get things figured out and trying to think about how life was going to progress now. He knew that Remus would always be there for him and his family but where did that leave him and Severus. Sirius had just escaped from where he had been held since the Battle at the Department of Mysteries. Remus was trying to help him the best he could but the best thing for him would be to be with his mate and son.  
"Siri, I know this is all surprising and new but just think it explains so much that has happened and why you couldn't seem to move on and date and try to make a life for yourself. It explains it for Severus also. Neither one of you ever dated anyone else or even tried. It was like you knew that someone or something was missing." As Remus was saying this an owl flew in with two letters for Sirius and dropped it on his lap.  
"It’s from Gringotts, I wonder what they want." Sirius muttered to himself. He opened the letter and began to read it. Remus just waited until he was done reading it.

Lord Black-Slytherin,  
We are writing to inform you that your heir has come into Gringotts and claimed his heir rings. He wanted the extra protection that these rings provide him.  
He wanted me to also let you know he forgives you and wants to be your son, you can find him at 456 shallow lane off Diagon Alley room 890. He awaits your arrival. He said you could bring someone you trust if you wish but no one else. If anyone else show up he will leave and not return. He says do not trust Dumbledore.  
He would like you to arrive tomorrow. He is still resting from his inheritance.  
Account Manager for Lord Potter-Evans-Hufflepuff-Gryffindor and Heir Prince-Snape-Slytherin-Black- Ravenclaw,  
Griphook

Sirius took a minute to finish reading the first letter and let it sink in. His son was alive and wanted to meet with him. After about five minutes he opened the other letter.

Dear Padfoot,  
If you are reading this then both Lily and I are dead, also Harry has turned 16. A friend of ours had a child about the same time that Lily had Harry. Sadly, our Harry died when he was 9 months old. For some reason Albus brought us our friends son about 3 months after Harry had died and asked us to watch him. That his Papa was afraid that Voldemort would go after him and the child. I know we were friends with his Papa but for the life of myself and Lily we can not remember who Ravens’ other parent is.  
Please understand that we know you have tried to raise Harry as your own but he will probably want to get to know his Papa and father if they are both still alive. Please help him do this. He will also probably want to go by the name Raven as well. We loved him as if he was our own but we could see how upset his Papa was when he disappeared.  
We found out after we took Raven in that Dumbledore had put special charms on all of us who had known about Harry’s death. Raven’s Papa is Severus Snape. Please help our little Raven find his Papa and father.  
Your everlasting friends,  
James and Lily Potter

Sirius didn’t know what to think. His Raven was Harry, Harry was his Raven. His missing son had been so close to him. His Raven thought he had died, he had not had time yet to let Harry know that he had been rescued from the Veil. He needed to let him know and the sooner the better.  
"Do you want to go and meet my son with me? He said I could bring a trusted friend but only one. He also said not to trust Dumbledore." Sirius asked Remus. Remus just nodded and the next day they both left and headed to the hotel. When they got to the lobby they met with Severus and Lucius.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Severus and Sirius just looked at each other, while Lucius and Remus just watched the two have reunion that was long overdue. Sirius took Severus into his arms and kissed him. It lasted a long time and by the time they stopped Lucius was coughing and Remus was laughing. Severus just blushed and put his head on Sirius shoulder.  
"I missed you so much, I knew you were my mate but I thought you hated me because our son died. But it turns out our memories were messed with. I love you and missed you so much." Severus whispered into Sirius ear. He was never one for showing too much emotion in public and this was the most he had ever shown.  
Sirius turned to him and whispered in his ear, "I did remember that you were my mate but I knew something was missing. Now that i have my memory back and everything is as it should be, I am never leaving you or Raven again. We are a family and we have each other forever."  
Lucius and Remus watched the two men get reacquainted, they just smiled at each other and waited. Finally, after about 30 minutes Lucius decided to see if they wanted to head up to meet with Raven.  
"You know we should head up to see Raven and get the whole family together. It would also be more private for all of us to get to know each other again." All 3 men looked at Lucius and agreed and headed up to the room in which Raven was staying.   
\-----  
All four men arrived at Raven's room and Remus knocked on the door. They heard Raven say to come in. Remus went in first and then Lucius did. However, Sirius and Severus stayed out in the hall for just a moment.   
"I missed you so much and I want to be with you. I can't believe I missed out on the last 15 years with you. I know I have a lot to make up for but can you ever forgive me for letting our son be taken from us?" Sirius asked Severus.  
"There is nothing to forgive, I missed you just as much and if we both had not been stubborn and had not believed Dumbledore then we might not have missed out on the last 15 years. We can start again fresh." Severus said.  
Sirius looked at Severus and began to cry, "I know you wanted a large family so before we go in there and see Raven I must tell you. Because of Azkaban I cannot have any more children. I know you can't have them with anyone else. I just wanted to let you know before you got your hopes up for more children."   
Severus looked at Sirius and pulled him into a hug, "Oh, baby it is okay, Raven is enough. He is more then I was thinking I would get since this all started. I love you my mate, my love. Everything will be alright."  
Both men just looked at each other and were just about to head into the room when they heard a loud growl come from inside, they both opened the door to find a very angry Veela and a bristling werewolf growling at each other. Their Raven was sitting on the couch behind Lucius looking rather scared.   
"What the hell happened in here?" Yelled a very angry Veela parent and mate. Severus' wings came out getting ready to fight to protect his kit.  
Raven spoke up quietly but quickly, "I am not sure, Remus came in and as I was hugging him, Lucius came into the room and then he growled at Remus. He pushed Remus to the ground and pulled me behind him and started to get ready to fight Remus. I am okay but something is going on here and I am not sure what it is.”  
Suddenly Lucius grabbed Raven and pushed him down onto the couch and growled into his ear, "Mine, my mate, my love."  
Raven started to laugh, no one else had heard what Lucius had said but they were hoping that when Raven laughed it meant that things were going to calm down. Seeing as there was no immediate danger Severus put his wings away and let Sirius comfort him after the scare they had just had.   
"That explains everything," raven said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Lucius is my mate, he was feeling threatened by Remus, as Remus is also a dominate." Quietly so that only Lucius could hear him Raven said, "Yes, my love, I am yours, Remus is just a friend, and uncle. No worries there I am yours just as you are mine."   
Lucius slowly calmed down, enough to put his wings away but he wouldn't let Raven go. Raven ended up sitting on his lap for the meeting with his parents and getting to know everyone again. Everyone just sat around talking and getting to know each other again.  
"Well, at least we know that our blood lines will not end." Severus said laughing.   
"What huh?" Raven stuttered with a blush and he snuggled closer to Lucius.   
"Well, when two Veela mate they tend to have large families with lots of kids." Severus said calmly he in turn snuggled into Sirius' side.  
Remus started to laugh, "Lots of little Malfoy-Potter-Black-Snapes running around. What a mouth full with your names."  
"Well I have enough titles to pass down, unless you guys have more kids. But I think keeping one name is enough. But Lucius and I can discuss that later." Raven said with a blush. He was hoping Lucius wanted a big family, Draco already had the Malfoy title and he himself had 9 titles to pass down.   
"We can't have any more children so all those titles you have will go to our grandchildren, lots of them hopefully." Severus said with a small smile. He was just happy to have his kit and mate back. He did not need more children. He was happy with Raven.   
Soon Sirius and Severus left, they needed to spend some time alone with each other to renew their bond. Soon after Remus left. That left just Lucius and Raven.  
"Raven, my love, are you okay with us being mates? I know that I am older then you?" Lucius was worried that he was going to be rejected but he needed to make sure his mate was okay with everything that was going on.  
"Yes, love, I am okay with this. I am a Veela as well so I know what you are feeling."  
"Do you want a large family? We should discuss some of this before we complete the bond. I know we need to complete the bond soon as I can feel it building and pushing us to do so." Lucius said.  
"Yes, I want a large family. I know you have Draco and he has the Malfoy title, but I still have 9 titles to pass down myself." Raven said.  
"Raven my love, you are my mate so Draco only has the Malfoy title if you are okay with it. My marriage to Narcissa is considered invalid as she is not my mate. So, you would have to adopt Draco as your own kit in order for him to get any of our titles. If you would like him to have the title then I would be more than happy to have you adopt him." Lucius explained.  
"I would be happy to adopt him, he should have the Malfoy title. He was raised thinking that he was the heir and I believe it would be wrong to take it from him now. Not to mention having 9 kids seems like a lot and we might not be able to have that many to begin with. Though I would like to discuss last names. I know Draco is a Malfoy and I would like to take your name but I think each of our children should have the name of the title they hold. That way not only does the blood line not run out but neither does the name. Right now, out of my 9 titles only 1 has not lost the name. Papa took father name and I have their name. There is no Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Prince, Potter, Evans or Snape any longer and I would hate to see the names end just because they only had one child at the time." Raven explained everything he been thinking while everyone had still been there.   
Lucius thought it over and he agreed completely. "Okay I agree, under one condition, should we have more than 9 children the remaining children should have our name."  
Raven nodded, "I can agree to that."  
Raven was sitting on Lucius lap and was starting to wiggle from side to side, he needed Lucius, he could feel that the bond needed to be completed. He started to kiss Lucius' neck and he continued doing so when he received a moan from his mate. Lucius grabbed raven's hair and pulled his mouth away from his neck and up to his mouth so he could devour it. He wanted to be in his mate so badly and he wanted him now. As they continued to rub against each other neither noticed that they were undressing each other. Soon they were both naked on the couch, moaning and kissing all over each other.   
Lucius laid Raven down and hovered over him while kissing his nipples. He proceeded to kiss from his nipples all the way down to his cock, like it was a treasure to be found and worshiped. Lucius swallowed Raven up as much he could and started to suck. He twirled his tongue around the shaft like it was the best ice cream cone in the world. Soon Raven was moaning and he came with a shout down Lucius' mouth. Lucius took this opportunity to stretch and prepare his Raven so that he could enter him and complete the bond.   
Lucius looked up into Raven's eyes before he entered him and asked, "Are you sure?" Raven nodded and lifted his hips and helped Lucius enter him. Raven felt so full and so right at that moment. Lucius was thinking that same thing he couldn't believe how great it felt to be in his mate. He waited until Raven moved his hips then he pulled out and pushed back in.   
"Faster, . . . Luc. . .. oh. . . that feels. . .. soooooo. . . good. Harder. . .. yeah. . .. LUC!!!!!" Raven mumbled out before he screamed Lucius name and came between them. Lucius moved in and out a couple more times then he came and shouted out Raven's name. He slowly pulled out and said a cleaning spell and then pulled Raven to him while the fell asleep on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
They woke the next morning to Dobby's excited cries of, "Master Harry be happy. He found his mate. His mate Master Lucy."  
Raven just looked at Dobby and then started to giggle, "Dobby, I am Raven Black now. I no longer want to be called Harry Potter or to go by that name any more."  
Dobby nodded his head. As Dobby left to get breakfast, Raven just snuggled up against Lucius some more. He occasionally would giggle slightly and then snuggle deeper. Lucius woke to Raven trying to bury his laughter in is shoulder.  
"What, my Raven, is so funny, first thing in the morning?" Lucius asked.  
"Dobby was here and called . . . . you . . . master . . Lucy. I thought it was funny." Raven replied. He hoped that his mate was not going to be upset with him.   
"And that would be the main reason I have never really got along with Dobby. He has always called me Master Lucy. I am not sure if he can say my name correctly which is why he says Lucy instead. Frustrating as he maybe he is a most loyal house elf and especially to you."  
Lucius just smiled at Raven. Just as they were sitting up Dobby brought back breakfast for the both of them and they ate in silence. Lucius had a couple of things he needed to do today and he was hoping Raven would consider accompanying him.   
"Raven, love, I have some errands to run today and I would like to go to Gringotts with you and Draco and get the adoption done as well. That is if you were serious about adopting Draco and still naming him heir to the Malfoy title?" Lucius hesitantly said to Raven.  
“Yes, that sounds great. What type of errands do you need to run. I wanted to go shopping today as well. I need some new clothes and I want to get some new books and maybe get my shopping done for the new school year, Hogwarts starts up in about 2 months and I want to do well in my studies. Speaking of which what are we going to do about us and Hogwarts?” Raven started to ask and rambled on just a little before Lucius stopped him with a kiss.  
“First, let me floo, Draco and see if he wants to spend the day with us. Then we can discuss Hogwarts.” Lucius went over to the small fire place in the room and flooed over to Malfoy Manor and talked to Draco. He was back in about 15 minutes with Draco in tow. Draco walked over to the small couch and sat down while Lucius looked at Raven and started to talk.  
“I told Draco about what name you use to go by and he understands everything. He also knows that we will be doing the adoption today.”  
“Thank you for letting me keep the Malfoy title, Potter.” Draco smiled at Raven.  
“Not Potter, Black if you must go by my last name. Otherwise just call me Raven.” Raven said.  
Draco nodded, “Then please call me Draco.” Raven smiled and agreed then looked at Lucius.  
Lucius smiled and started to explain about Hogwarts and the up coming school year. “We will have to notify the School Governors and the Headmaster about being mates. Because we are Veela mates we are protected by law, we will get our own set of rooms and the staff can not interfere with our bonding. Really nobody can. Do not worry about Dumbledore, I am going to notify the papers, the governors, and the Veela nation as well. He will not be able to do anything. Just to be on the safe side though I will be picking up some special jewelry from the Malfoy vaults while we are at Gringotts. Amulets, rings and bracelets that will protect those who wear them from having their minds altered in anyway, they will also protect the wearer from potions and most mild hexes and curses. One for you, Draco, Severus, Sirius, Remus and myself. That way we are all protected.”  
Raven smiled and Lucius and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. They all then got ready to leave for Gringotts and a day of shopping.


End file.
